Broken, Falling, and Repaired Petals
by FemmeFataleLolita
Summary: Its been twenty-five years since Sarah beat the Labyrinth and now she has a life in the theatre, and a teenage daughter name Mallory. Mallory has found a a peach on her kitchen floor and what follows the peach soon after? Well none other than him.
1. Questions not told

**OK! I'm not going to say much but just this:**

**Enjoy!**

**Broken, Falling, and Repaired Petals:**

**Chapter one:**

**Question not told:**

I ran down my narrow white hallway, escaping.

Well I really wasn't escaping from anything, but I love to run down the hallway pretending someone was chasing me like in some cheeky, cheap-budget, horror film Screaming "I'm going to kill you Mallory!" It was the most I could do since I had done all I could do this summer. I played all my game system, I watched all the summer premier of new show that would airing from now on, and talked to all my friends of whom are all out town for family.

I was completely and utterly bored.

My mum was out working at her "great" acting job. It's not like I hate it or anything but the people who run the place are horrid. They have no respect for children, why when I was younger and had my own dreams of being an actress like my mum I came down to my mother's job, only the watch and nothing more, but as soon as I walked through those doors the head people yelled at me and told me the stage was no place for children. That was when I was eight; now I'm a thirteen year-old girl who has no interest in theatre because of that fateful day.

My mother still has dream of my joining her on stage one day, but I have assured her that won't happen any day soon, but that hasn't stopped her from dreaming about it.

As I said I am thirteen, and thankfully an only child. Well I would have sibling, but I was born out of wedlock. The only reason I exist is because my mother got drunk at friend's party after she entered a drinking contest out of young spite when she was twenty-six and woke up next to a strange man who my mother never got to know. All she knows about him is that he has dark curly hair and he appeared thin from under the cheap floral covers. As soon as she realized what had happened, she got dressed and ran out.

I love my mother and all but she was a bubble head; she only thinks of what she will do, but she never think about what will become of the thought or action, but that is where I differ from her. I think all too much.

I'm "wise beyond my years" as my mother tells me. I like to think of the future and what will happen if I do something and if I don't do something, but I still a bubble head too. I daydream during my classes, and it's the main reason why I'm failing my French course. I can't help it, I like to dream and wish.

As I reached the end of the long narrow hallway I made a rough turn for the kitchen. My mother was home today, but my mother never cooked. It was more of "I trust you to eat what you want to eat, as long as its healthy" situation.

I reached the kitchen and stopped abruptly. There was a lone peach on the floor.

Now normally people would just think "Oh hey a peach! It must have fallen from the fringe, whoops", but that not that case here.

My mother loathes peaches. She has never given me a stable reason why but after asking her multiple times and getting a collection of answers, I finally just figured that she was allergic and embarrassed.

"Mum! When did you get peaches?" I yelled at my mother.

"I never got peaches hun! Why do you even ask?" My mother yelled back from a distance.

I thought for a second and just shook it off and finally yelled back "Never mind!"

I pick up the peach and headed for the trash can, maybe one of the neighbors came over and forgot it, but we had no peach trees that I was aware of in our neighborhood.

As I edged toward the trash I heard what sounded like the tapping of an annoyed person's shoe. I quickly turned expecting to find my mother annoyed with my question, or my precious cat Dolly playing with her canned food, but what I found was a shiz load of scary. I was a man, with scary, tight pants.

"Why would you throw away my gift young, Sarah? Do you still loathe me that much?" The man said with a sad pout on his face.

I stood there, shocked. I've been told I look like my mother we both have the same curly dark brown hair and facial structure, but my eyes are hazel rather than perfect green.

"Eh? My name is Mallory, and I for a fact am not young! I'm thirteen, which mean I will be an adult in five years! My mother name is Sarah, and if you are looking for her she is in her study, but would you please knock before you enter someone home! Oh and loathe? Do you and my mum have a bad relationship or something?" I lectured and question the tall man.

He flipped his layered blonde hair back and sighed, "I see, so you're not Sarah? Well if not I'm going to assume you're her daughter? Sigh, Sarah should teach her offspring manors, especially a young lady like yourself. Oh and your mother and my relationship is none of your business."

I gasped at his snarky attitude. I was mildly offended.

As I was about to teach this man a lesson about respecting women, someone stepped into the room.

My mother, Sarah.

**Well that's that!**

**The chapter turned out how I hoped it would, so I'm a happy little girlie!**

**Please do excuse any grammar, punctual, or just the way I put the sentence together errors.**

**I'm still getting a hold of writing!**

**Thank you for reading! Please do review (only if you want to) and tell me if you liked it! No rudeness or "You should have done it like this" Shiz, ok?**

**Yay and thank you again! **


	2. Explaining evidence

**WOAH! Thank you everyone who viewed chapter one! Much appreciated!**

**Anyways not much else to say but I don't own anything and:**

**ENJOY!**

**Broken, Falling, and Repaired Petals:**

**Chapter two:**

**Explaining evidence:**

"Hello Jareth." My mother hissed with a killer glare on her face.

Jareth looked over at my mother and looked...Happy?

"Sarah! My dear, how have you been these twenty-five years? Well you look as beautiful as you did when you were fifteen." Jareth said with a rising smile on his face.

My mother looked taken back, this made her angry.

"Jareth I want you out of my house now! You have no business here, I have wished for anyone gone since Toby, so leave! Now!"

Jareth gave a sad look to my mother as I processed everything. Toby, my Uncle Toby? What does he have to do with this and why does my mother hate him so much?

Jareth sighed and turned around on his heels.

"Well if that's how you want to treat me Sarah I will just have to make your offspring's life a living hell, but I will need some help to do so. Only seems fair to me." He smirked and then vanished.

My mother looked sick. She looked at me and bent over and whispered, "Honey if you are to see that horrid man, I want you to get away and fast. Do you understand me?"

I look are her eyes, they were filling with tears and starting to spill.

"Ok, I understand and all, but why do you hate him so much. Was he mean to you in high school or something? What does Uncle Toby have to do with all of this?" I said as I cocked my head to the side confused.

My mother bit her lip and finally whispered, "No, but you see I wish your uncle Toby away when I was younger, fifteen, and goblins who work for King Jareth took him away. The only way I could get Toby back was to complete Jareth's labyrinth, and so I did, but this made Jareth mad. He wanted me to rule beside him, so he offered me all my wishes, but I refused and came back to the human world and acted as if nothing happened."

I look at my mother and laughed.

"Wow you are a true actress mum! That was amazing; it must have taken you hours to think this out! And that guy, wow! He is a great actor too, how'd he vanish though, it seemed so real! You're amazing mum!" I blurted out with some sight chuckles here and there.

She shook her head and ruffled her hand through her long curly brown hair.

"Mallory Page Williams I am not joking around, this is serious! You need to listen, that guy is going to make your life horrible and maybe even turn you into a bitch, literally! You need to believe me Mally, this is real and I'm sorry you've been brought into this mess, but you apart of it now, so take caution to everything around you." She mumbled as she struggled to hide the fact that she was crying.

I stood there wide eyed. It wasn't...fake? How could that be, nothing like that could be real, it absurd! Goblins, another world, and kings? Those are only meant to be in fairy tails for children. Right?

Sarah looked over at me came put her hand on my shaking shoulder and gave me a reassuring glaze.

Not that it helped at all, it was just a friendly gesture. Nothing more or less.

"I'm fine I just need to rest, my kind of hurts." I mange to say without choking on my own words,

Sarah nodded walked me to my room and helped me into my bed and gave me some pills to help with my head then turned off my lights and finally left my room.

I never fell asleep though; I just lied there and thought about everything that just happened. I did eventually fall asleep about three hours later, but it was an interrupted sleep.

Every so often I would hear an owl hoot loudly outside of my window and it would wake me up, but around the fourth time I finally decided to do something about it.

I got up pick up a glass of water that Sarah gave me to drink with the pills and stomped over to my window. I opened my window to find that a long branch at level with my second-story window held two pale blonde owls of whom I assumed that were the ones that kept walking me up, so I threw my glass of water at them and sure enough they left.

But after twenty minutes of sweet silence the hooting started up again, so I walked over and opened my window only to find that the two same pale blonde owls were in the same exact places as before. I waved my over toward the branch, trying to scare them away, but it only made the larger owl nip my hand and make it bleed.

I quickly pulled my hand back and shut my window then made my way for the bathroom to wash my small wound.

I got to the bathroom and turned on the faucet which sprayed my face and clothes and as I struggled to find a towel I slipped in a puddle that had formed around me, thus falling onto the floor only to badly scrap my elbow. I finally found a towel after I bandaged my new wound, but the towel was covered in puce nail polishes which lead to there being

puce smudges on my cheeks, forehead, neck, shirt, and nose.

After I cleaned the smudges off me I finally knew what Jareth meant by "living hell."

"So how's life treating you?"

I turned around and found a teenage version of Jareth leaning against the bathroom doorway, smirking evilly.

"Oh I get it you're the second owl! You can transform into owl! Wow I'm amazed, please do more!" I spat out sarcastically.

The mini Jareth laughed and shook his head.

"Oh so that funny, huh? Well making my life a living hell by hooting outside my window like a creeper and making a bathroom a deathtrap is completely and utterly immature, so quit! I yelled at the mini Jareth.

The teen Jareth gave me a confused look and sighed, "Well good evening to you too miss peppy. I'm Jared, Jareth apprentice and next up to the throne, its pleasure to meet you. Oh and the whole bathroom situation was all you, I had nothing to do with it."

I gave him the best murderous glare I could conjure up and spat, "Get lost; I don't want your goblin stench in my home, so leave. Now."

Jared chuckled and shrugged, "Ok then, but just know that our brief conversation just now gave me more of a reason to make your life a living hell." Then he vanished.

I stood there with my arms crossed and frowning.

I really need to keep my big mouth shut, it make goblin people want to make my life horrible. Original…

**Yays!**

**I finished the second chapter within one day! Don't expect this everyday though. I just felt like writing today.**

**This chapter wasn't gold either, I wrote too fast with too many ideas on my mind, so I apologize for my quality of work. **

**Well that's all and as of now chapter on has thirty-one hits! Yay and thank you again!**


	3. Out and about

**Yay! I'm in another writing mood!**

**I would thank everyone who read this and review my story (Ker6 thanks!)**

**I will be going on vacation with my mum on the 15****th**** so I might not be writing for three or four days after the 15****th****. Sorry!**

**I own nothing, and:**

**Enjoy!**

**Broken, Falling, and Repaired Petals:**

**Chapter three:**

**Out and about:**

I woke up at 5:30 with a sore left leg from my ballet performance in the bathroom ealier that night. I had to wrap some gauze to help with the soreness.

I struggled to get dress, but not because of my sore leg but because of the fact that I was paranoid that Jareth or Jared could be watching as I got dress, thus leading me to getting dress in my small and dark walk-in closet.

I peeked out of my closet before walking out to make sure nobody was outside of my door, and nobody was, thank heavens.

As I entered the kitchen I expected to see Sarah sipping on her morning coffee but in her place was a note that read:

"_Darling, sorry but I was needed at the set early today, and I forgot to tell you, but have a great day at school and ace your French project!"_

I frowned as I read through the short note, I really hate when she went off early in the day, but a job is a job I guess.

I grabbed some badly Burt toast on my way out and started to walk down the cracked pavement. It normally takes about fifteen minutes for me to walk to school, twenty if I meet best and only friend, Tiffany.

Tiffany and I have been best friends since March of last year when she tripped down the main stairwell and fell on me, breaking her left arm and me, my right. Well that and our mothers are coworkers and are always coming throwing party at each others houses, so they bring they're poor daughters along with them too.

Tiffany and I are outcast of the whole school, but not in a bad way. It's just that we know everyone and everyone likes us, but we have different tastes than everyone else. Maybe that's why we related so well.

Halfway through my walk I heard hoots from behind me, I turned around. Panicking.

Sure enough Jareth and Jared were sitting on a higher branch in dying oak tree that I used to love when I was much younger.

I glared at them and did something that was completely out of my character; I stuck up my middle finger and stuck out my tongue then continued on with my walk to school.

I reached school after about the typical fifteen minuets, which still left me with time to search for Tiff in the crowded hallways and put up my books in my locker.

As I walked into the school I was distracted by several hellos, but managed to make it to my locker where Tiff leaned against it, chewing on a neon pink nail.

Tiffany wore a neon pink long-sleeve shirt that was layered with a blue ruffled top. She had on a neon pink skirt that almost resembled something you would wear to a ballet recital, and some pantyhose that had pink, light pink, and white hearts on them. She also had on neon pink pumps on and her signature pig necklace, so in other words this is her typical outfit.

"Mally! Ohmygosh doesn't this baby blue eye shadow bring out my perfect blue eyes! Oh and look at my hair! It isn't frizzing today, must be the weather, oh did you do the Frenchie projectie? Because I surely didn't, too much work, I could get carpal tunnel from writing so much!" Tiffany blabbed on and on. Normally to keep her happy I just nod my head and say "Yes Tiff, whatever you say Tiff."

After about five minutes of hearing Tiff's morning story the warning bell rang, which meant we had five minutes to get to our first period class before we would get a tardy slip, so we both said our goodbyes and set off for our first period.

As I walked to class ran my fingers down the tan walls of the school hallway, but managed to stub my finger on a piece of loose paint and this made me remember Jareth and Jared's promise, thus causing me to look around paranoid, but I saw nothing that could relate to either of them, so I kept moving on. Still very paranoid though.

First period went by rapidly, but something was very different.

Almost all of the girls were speaking of a new boy and teacher and how "hot" they were.

As soon as I heard this my pulse began to pick up. I was apart of the student council and as being apart of it, we get to show any new kids around. To make thing even better, I'm vice president, making me second in line to show any new kids around if Kim Bless is to absent (the president.) Taking that Kim wasn't in class and she rarely skips meant I was going to have to show the new kid around. That new kid being Jareth and the only reason I knew that is because of all the squealing girls' descriptions of the new "hot" boy.

I bit my lip and thought of way to avoid any vice principals that might be looking for me, but as I hurried to my second period I ran into Ms. Tami, a vice principals.

"Ah, Miss Williams, just the student I was looking for. Please do come with me." She said giving me a Cheshire cat smile.

I though about running away but it was too late, she had grabbed me wrist and was dragging me to my death.

After almost crying we finally reached the vice principal office.

"Williams! Please stop squirming; I just want you to show a new student around." She begged.

I finally gave in and nodded, and we finally walked into the office.

Jared was sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Haze's (another vice principal) desk, just sitting there looking bored and almost innocent.

Ms. Tami shoved Jared and me out of the off office and told Jared good luck on his first day.

"So it's just us now, darling." Jared said with a smug smile on his face, instantly wiping any innocence that remained on his face.

I glared at him and shook my head.

"I want this to be over with quickly, so keep your smart-arse mouth shut. Got it?" I growled at Jared.

He shrugged and chuckled, "Wonder if I don't want this to be over with quickly, darling?"

Knew my face turned strawberry red because me cheeks were tingling and burning ever so slightly.

I was going to resent every moment of this tour.

**Whoop, Whoop!**

**Its 12:37 AM right now and I shaking from my coffee overload.**

**I managed to finish the chapter with a slight cliff hanger, and if you notice Jared is getting slightly perverted, so be prepared all you weak-hearted girls (and boys?)**

**I adore you all for reading this and you all are an awesome bunch of people!**

**Oh and does anyone have a friend like Tiffany? If you do, please do tell!**

**P.S. **_**"Such beautiful eyes. I'll bake you pies!"**_

**Does anyone know what that's from? Well if not all you Hunger Games fans check out the song "I want to go to the hunger games."**


	4. Tired and paranoid

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been busy but now here I am, alive! Oh and I forgot tot explain something in chapter 3, it takes place several months after the first accident. So chapter 1 and 2 were in mid July, and chapter 3 takes place in late September, so sorry for that mistake (I have changed some thing in chapter 3 too, sorry about that too) **

**Ok now for writing also I own nothing, but Mallory, Jared, and Tiffany: **

**Enjoy!**

**Broken, Falling, and Repaired Petals:**

**Chapter four:**

**Tired and paranoid**

I was shaking as I gave Jareth his school tour. All the girls in the hallways would stare and gawk at Jareth, and Jareth would smile and wave to them. He was making me sick.

Tiffany ran over, pushing down and shoving people along the way. She stopped in front of me and asked, "Who is that? Is he from England? Did you know all the girls think he is cute?"

"This is Jareth. No, and yes I am aware of the fact that most of the girls think he is sexually attractive." I said, gritting my teeth.

Tiff nodded and looked at Jareth from head to toe and scrunched up her snub nose in disgust. If Tiff didn't like the way you looked, sounded, dressed, or stood, she hated you. End of story.

"Hello girlie." Jareth said extending his hand for Tiffany to shake.

She took and step back and said something that would make me a very proud friend, "Get away from me you pedo! I'm a lesbian!

Everyone in the crowd gasped, not aware the she was lying.

Jareth looked taken back and angered, "Darling, you should teach your 'friend' some manners."

All the girls in the crowd gasped and whispered "He called her darling! They must be dating!"

Jareth must have heard what the girls had been saying because he stood up straight and announced, "Yes were dating and I couldn't be happier!"

Most girls in the crowd frowned and awwwwed, but the boys in the crowd rolled there eyes and moved on.

I put my face in my hands to block from everyone the fact that I was almost in tears and my face was bright red. I stood there for what felt like hours and ran into the nearest girls' bathroom, Tiff following after, but not before announcing "We are not dating, nor will we ever be!"

I stayed in the bathroom for second and third period with Tiff; before I was positive my eyes were no longer puffy.

We both agreed to go our separate ways and go to our fourth periods.

As I entered my fourth period everyone stared and whispered. Everyone had heard about what had happened earlier.

I took my seat and ignored everyone around me; I felt horrid, my stomach was full of raging butterflies and my head pounded like crazy.

Apparently my teacher had noticed my dilemma and sent me to the nurse quickly.

I stumbled down the hallway; I couldn't even attempt to think clear; I managed to make it to the nurse unharmed, but the pain in my head was building along with the butterflies.

The nurse had asked me to stand, and that's when I fell to the ground; half dead.

**Ok I know this chapter is short, but bare with!**

**I am so tired, I have a ten month old girl with me currently and she likes to wake up at 5:00, so yeah….**


	5. I'm alive!

**Hellllllllllooooooooooooo?**

**Yes, I'm alive!**

**Well I've been alive for some time now, I had started a new story called "Power Trip" and that was horrible of me to do so, but I will continue BFRP!**

**Only thing is "Power Trip" is my main priority right now, so I will update BFRP on my own time, sorry.**

**I would do more updates, but I struggle to a 600 word story out now, that's how busy school has left me. I love every single one of you of whom will give my story a second chance, and just to let you know I will rewrite some parts of BFRP, but I will tell you when I do so because….**

"**I'm the hero!"**

**-America**

**See you soon~**


End file.
